Koi Sukiro
Koi Sukiro was an attendant and messenger of the Current Shogun. Personality Koi has a very kind personalty, akin to Kakashi Hatake. He watches over Hamachi as if he was a son and saves him from tough situations, like almost being killed by fallen debris. But when situations get to tough to handle: his personality changes to a dangerous. In other words: he will do anything to help those he loves or in need. Appearance Koi's first appearance was in episode 1: he was wearing a red kimono, a messenger bag around his shoulder, and a katana, with a katana. As the story processes, he ditches this attire and obtains a new attire. He sported a black mustache(though he has since shaved it off), he wore red samurai armor and both his katanas set on both thies and his hair was tied in a topknot. Abilities Koi has surpass knowledge of a ki and the art of a katana. He can see ki color clearly and use a katana to fight and block and he can use mele attacks as well. He also has his clan's eye abiltiy: Aura Eyes. With the eyes, he can do just about anything and do it without trouble or messing up. It's been revealed that he is infact stronger if he used his Aura Eyes, this notion is made when he used an upgraded version of the Aura Orb and clashed with Okami and destroyed the entire village in the process. Background Koi Sukiro was born August 10, 29 years before the start of the series. At age 4, his father trained him in the art of the katana. They always trained in a stadium where he met Hibachi and they became fast friends. Later, his father was dispatched to a mission and never returned; K'iao labeled him Presumed Deceased. This traumatic event made Koi's mother commit suicide, one night. Eight year old, Koi was then fostered by an unknown caretaker. This caretaker adopted him and taught him everything he knew from ki colors to controlling it and hiding it from enemies. Then just a few years before the start of the series: his caretaker died peacefully in his sleep. Tale He is Hamachi's trainer, close friend, and guardian. Hebimaru Arc Koi's first appearance is when he delivered a message from the K'iao to Hibachi. Hibachi gave him the order to train his young son. The next day he decided to see his abilities in fighting and to his amazement, he was able to block all of the attacks he threw at him. He taught him about Ki colors and determined Hamachi's ki color is Emerald Green and blue, a rare feat for a six year old. Than, he and Koi attended Hamachi's Uncle's funeral. Then Hamachi asked if he could go on a seven year long journey. They return from their journey and he says his farewells to Hamachi. Fountain of Youth Arc Koi didn't make an appearance until the Battle in the Fountain Chamber. He saved Hamachi from being killed by Kitsune and Tanukimaru. Than he fought and defeated Kitsune and Tanukimaru. Realizing what Hamachi had done: the SSU arrived and he, Kelpius and the SSU took Hamachi back home. While, Hamachi was recuperating, Koi went to Kelpius to seek help for Hamachi. Kelpius stated that he was working on it but Bakeneko and interrupted and Kelpius and Koi escaped. On top of the mountain: Bakeneko and Okami (with out Jorogumo) was there, and a battle ensued. Okami than used his 'Palm of Death' and killed Kelpius with just a single tab. Seeing this, Koi shouted his name but no response. He then heard Bakeneko say that the Assault on the Forest Village will no begin. Assault of the Forest Village Koi played a major role in this invasion. He helped the SSU fight the Yokais. He witnessed numerous deaths on both sides. And once he saw Hamachi faint and almost die from fallen debris: he raced to save him. After he saved him, he placed him in a safe place; between a destroyed house and the SSU. After, seeing that cloaked figure kill Roku. Angered by both, his brother's death and Roku's death: Ryun faced Bakeneko and Koi joined Ryun. Koi fought Bakeneko and with a last ditch effort: jabbed an Aura Orb into his chest and than stabbed it, causing the orb to explode killing Bakeneko. Than Jorogumo transformed into his true form. He ran from the village with the SSU members and an incapacitated Hamachi. He didn't know if Shi got away before the blast and ran back... only to see Jorogumo decapitated by Okami. Okami stabbed Koi in the heart but that did not kill him. He then used an upgraded version of his Aura Orb and clashed with Okami, but not before Okami telling him the truth behind his father's disappearance. This made Koi's fate unknown. It was later revealed that Koi was in purgatory. Seeing a light at the end of the darkness, Koi ran toward it and when he saw that a figure was blocking the light, it was Yushimaru Sukiro; his father. His father explained what had happen to him and he asked why Koi was covered in blood and Koi's reply was that the village was under attack. Yushimaru said that heKoi had only one choice, return to earth or go with him to heaven. Koi made up his mind and he decided to move on to the next World; to the Afterlife. Trivia *Koi is named after a type of fish. *According to Hamachi's Log: **Koi was inspired by Kakashi Hatake. **The Author was originally going to make the Second Arc: The Fountain of Youth Arc, the final appearance of Koi but he decided that an invasion would explain character's death and the destruction of the village. *Even though in the picture above(in the infobox) doesn't show Koi with sandals, in the series it states he does have sandals. *Koi dying and going to a dark place reflects Kakashi's death, when he dies by Pain's(Deva Path's) hand and goes into a dark place and meeting his father. Koi also meets his father but instead of a campfire... there's a portal to Heaven.